


Pancakes and Kisses

by CriminalCryptid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, im gay for kisses, there are. a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalCryptid/pseuds/CriminalCryptid
Summary: at least one sugary sweet domestic scene between some nerds





	Pancakes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AradialSymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/gifts).



> originally i went for the aradia/terezi/dave prompt, but i had so much trouble with it i eventually tried to pull the same shit i pull with school assignments that frustrate me (turning it in half finished bc something is better than nothing), but that didnt work so i switched over to this one and i can honestly say that how nice it felt to actually have something i could do is comparable to the feeling i get when i succeed in a new recipe or finish an art piece im actually satisfied with, and that was within my opening lines.
> 
> that said, ill likely add another chapter or two for more terezi because i feel like i skimped on her here but i dont want to risk messing it all up to get more in. if the collection is posted before i get around to that, well, look forward to it

“No, fuck, you have to _watch_ it!”

“Oh, okay! Watching it now!”

Karkat groaned, gently pushing Jade aside to check the undersides of the pancakes. The tops were bubbling nicely, but that wasn’t always a proper clue. “Okay, looks good. Here, flip them. Try not to get the raw parts over the edge, that’ll fuck it all up almost as much as burning them.”

He passed the spatula over and moved aside, watching the cakes like a goddamn hawk. Aaaaaand… one was flipped! A little bit of splatter on the side of the griddle, but still flipped and cooked properly on one side.

“Great, now do that with the rest of them.”

“Can do!”

“I smell pancakes and two nerds, who’s doing the cooking here?” Karkat groaned at the words, looking away from Jade’s work to answer Terezi.

“I’m teaching Jade how to make pancakes, and if you fucking interrupt her right now, I will personally see to it that you die a slow, painful death, Terezi.”

Cackling was the only response he got as Terezi crossed to settle at the table, setting her laptop up there. She was likely checking her case files again. That or sending out the message that Jade was learning to cook under the shoutiest teacher paradox space had to offer. Either way, Karkat rolled his eyes as he refocused his attention on Jade.

“Do you think they’re done yet?”

“Give it another second then carefully slide the spatula under the first one you flipped and see if it matches the top. If it does, then take it off and repeat the process with the rest. If it _doesn’t_ match, set it back down and let it cook a little longer.”

“Okay!”

Within minutes, they had a nice little stack of toasty warm golden-brown pancakes that Jade immediately rushed to serve to Terezi with a kiss and her choice of syrup, chocolate chips, various fresh berries, honey, a couple of different jams, and butter. Karkat couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of the girl for learning so quickly, most people took some time to get pancakes right even with help. He gave her a rare pleasant smile as she returned, holding out the spatula. “Think you can finish up here without me?”

“Hell yeah!” Jade nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright. I’ll go get Strider. If you fuck it up I’ll have to immediately disown you and continue doing all the cooking around here by myself.” Karkat was busily preparing a mug of coffee how he knew Dave liked it as he spoke, fully prepared to wake the human up with kisses and the promise of a delicious breakfast. He left the room to the sounds of both Terezi and Jade giggling.

He rolled his eyes yet again, who knows how many times he’d already done that this morning, and continued to the bedroom he figured Dave would most likely be sleeping in. He set the coffee down on the bedside table to lean over him, pressing light kisses over his face until he stirred with half a laugh and a “Dude, hey, quit it, that’s gay!”

Karkat snorted softly, pausing to kiss Dave’s lips before responding. “Yes, Dave, that is what dating a guy makes you. Now get up or else you don’t get coffee or pancakes and I’m going to lay on you.”

“Karkat, my lovely gay love, how could you punish me like that? I can’t believe you’d say that. It’s so rude.”

Another eye roll, and he pulled back to grab the coffee and shove it into Dave’s hands. “Just get up, dicklord. I might even feed you if you’re fast enough.”

The troll was gone before his boyfriend could respond. Dave had to pause for a second to process the offer before taking a long slurp of his coffee (hell yeah, it was just right) and flinging his blankets off to roll out of bed. He might “complain” about gay shit pretty dang often, but fuck if he was going to pass up the opportunity to tease Karkat over breakfast. Plus, he could smell the cooking pancakes by then and hell yeah he was going to cram _that_ in his mouth. 

By the time he got out there, Jade was flipping her most recent batch of pancakes into a stack and Karkat was busily cracking eggs into a bowl, pausing his task just briefly to toss the shells into the compost and rinse the excess egg whites off his hands before returning to whisk the eggs with several eyeballed spices. Fuckin’ sweet, eggs and pancakes were great. Especially when Karkat was cooking, but that may have been a bit of a bias. “No thyme in those, right?”

“Dave, we don’t even have thyme in the hive. I’ve never used thyme and I never will, especially if I’m cooking for you, dumbass.” Haha, yeah. Best boyfriend right there. Dave joined Terezi at the table, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down next to her. A moment later there was a Jade-borne stack of pancakes set in front of him and a quick kiss for _his_ cheek before she was gone again to cook more cakes. Best girlfriend right there.

By the time Dave had his stack decorated to his satisfaction, he’d been joined by Jade with her own stack, Terezi had managed to pull herself away from the law for long enough to start on her own drowning-in-syrup pancakes, and Karkat was finishing up the eggs and his own pancakes (cooking duty for those had been handed over when he insisted on Jade going to eat her cakes already, he was making eggs anyway). Finally, they all got a fair heap of eggs either on their pancake plate or on a separate plate, depending on preferences, Karkat had somehow managed to also serve up each person’s preferred breakfast drink, and Terezi had been given her crabby good morning kiss. Over the course of breakfast, Karkat was complimented on both his cooking and his teaching skills, Jade was complimented on her learning skills, and Dave somehow ended up with a syrupy egg chunk in his hair, which Terezi took upon herself to eat without hands. Gross.


End file.
